To be or not to be with Jake?
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: Miley finally realises how completely in love she is with Jake and decides to tell him her secret. But how will he really react to the news about her double life, and does he feel the same about her as she for him?


**Hannah Montana**

**To be, or not to be with Jake, that is the question?**

"Hey Miley, so who are you going with to the prom," Lilly curiously asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't really thought about it. After all I have a lot of Hannah stuff to do," replied Miley.

"What if Jake asks you," Lilly said with a smirk on her face.

"I'd say no. I don't want to go any where with that stuck up pretty boy. Come on Lilly you know I **loathe** him," Miley shot back.

"More like _love_, anyway you do know his second and third choices are Ashley and Amber, right?" Lilly queried.

"So, I don't care, and I'll prove it by giving them each a Hannah Montana concert ticket, maybe he'll ask them there," Miley bickered.

"Fine, be that way. You know I know you know you love him and you're just hiding it," Lilly replied.

"Please, if I wanted him I would have gone to the premiere of his movie Zombie High II, but I didn't, I had let you go with him, so could we please stop talking about him," Miley requested.

"Fine, whatever, I'll stop talking about Jake," replied Lilly.

Miley and Lilly then approach Jake, Ashley and Amber to give them the concert tickets.

"Miles, I'll wait over by the lockers, I need to watch this from afar okay," stated Lilly.

"Whatev," Miley said.

As she reached in front of Jake, Ashley and Amber, she got interrupted by one of Ashley's insults.

"I didn't come over here for any of your stupid insults Ashley, I came to give the three of you Hannah Montana tickets for tonight's show," Miley said.

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Ashley and Amber, "Hannah Montana tickets, this is the best day of my life; I'm getting to see Hannah Montana and go with Jake Ryan, ahhh."

"Yippee," Miley cynically whispered.

After the Hannah Montana concert, Miley, I mean 'Hannah' saw Jake backstage. As much as she tried to hide from him, he still saw and confronted her.

"Hi Hannah! It's me Jake, remember you guest starred in my show two months ago," he shouted.

"Hi Ja…" was all she could say before being interrupted by Lola saying.

"Miley what time are we leaving because I've got a lot of… did I say Miley I mean Hannah. Hi Jake, I mean you're Jake Ryan, hi."

"Lilly, is that you?" he queried.

"No! I'm Lola, Hannah's friend," she shakily replied.

"Yes it is you, and that means that you're Miley. So wait, you're Hannah Montana? I'm confused!" Jake stuttered.

"Got me," Miley replied, "let's just go to my dressing room and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Fine," he responded.

Before they reached the dressing room Ashley and Amber got back stage.

"Oh Oh! The evil twins arrived," Hannah said, "Security, get these two out of here. Infact, concert's over so tell everybody to leave."

"Yeah!" Hannah's guard replied.

"Okay Jake, you might probably be wondering why, why I kept this secret from you, from everybody. Well, it's cause I didn't want y'all to know. I wanted sing, be Hannah Montana and still be a normal person, I mean, you know how hard it is being chased by fans. I didn't want that all the time, and if I told people that I'm Hannah, they won't treat me the same, they'll treat me as a celeb, not as Miley. You see this is why I didn't tell anyone, this is why I treat you as a normal person, because I know how it feels," Miley cried.

"Oh, I'm really sorry I had to find out but don't worry, I would never tell anybody," Jake stated.

"Why? Any other person would."

"Yeah but this is what I've trying to tell you all along, I am not like that."

"Jake, I am sooooo sorry, I mean, you're a great guy and I never gave you a chance. Sorry," Miley apologized.

"Apology accepted."

"Jake…"

"Yes Miley."

"I kinda, well…"

"Oh just say it already!" Lilly shouted from outside the room, "Oops."

"Hey Lil get away and close the door, and don't listen to our convo, it's a little person…" was what she was able to say before Jake grabbed her and gave her the kiss of a lifetime.

"Okay I'm gone," Lilly whispered.

"Jake I've been hiding it all along but I do, I really like you!" Miley exclaimed.

"Why hide it?"

"Because you said you only like me because I'm the only girl at school who doesn't fall all over you and if I told you I did like you then you might not like me again, so I kept it a secret, just like my identity."

"Miley why would I do that? I like you not only cause of that but cause you have a great personality, you're beautiful and smart."

"You actually think that. Well I guess I wasn't so smart to think you won't like me if I liked you. Um Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Of course!" he replied, "I was going to ask you the same thing tomorrow at school. Well at least I'm still going with you; at least I'm with you."

"You know we remind me of one of my songs, 'If We Were a Movie'."

"That's true."

He hugged her as she sang the chorus while they headed to the limo to go to her house.


End file.
